


The Switch

by QueenDromeda Archive (QueenDromeda)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Bad Parenting, Bellatrix is a product of her circumstances, Gen, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7737976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenDromeda/pseuds/QueenDromeda%20Archive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Andromeda is sick, Bellatrix chooses to take her sister's place as the one marrying a Lestrange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Switch

_Just go in there and tell her. Go in there and sell away your future. Hurry. You don't want to wait too long or all of your efforts will be in vain._

“Mother?” The soft voice of Bellatrix Black asked, while entering the parlor. 

Without looking up from her planning Druella said, “Yes, dear?”

“Andromeda is sick. I have the elves tending to her but I fear she will not be able to make the dinner.”

_Was it worth it? Now you have no life; no future. You can still take it back. You can still change your mind._

Her mother’s head snapped up, “Well, what do you think I can do about? Go tell your sister to piece herself together.”

“Mother, with all respect, I don’t think that is a good idea. We can’t have her get sick in front of the Lestrange’s can we?”

_She’s only sick because of the potion you filled her glass with. We both know you have the antidote._

With her mouth drawn in a tight line, Druella asked, “What do you think she’s sick with?” 

Maybe, Bellatrix thought, she’s allergic to disgusting men, but she didn’t dare say it. “Perhaps the fish we had last night didn’t agree with her.”

“How unfortunate. Still, what do you-”

“Mother, I would be willing to replace Andromeda as the...” she paused to find the right word, “Object of the negotiation.”

_Object. That’s all you will be an ornament; a decoration for Lestrange’s arm and the mother to his heirs._

“Are you sure? We, your father and I, were going to allow you the freedom to bring honor to the house yourself.”

She felt like she was walking on broken glass. She had freedom but she just destroyed it. She gave it away for her sister. 

_You can still back out. You can still send Andromeda to her fate._

“Yes, there is no higher honor than bringing Pureblood into the family,” she said, as she stiffly nodded her head.

Standing, her mother crossed the short distance between them and engulfed her in a small hug. Bellatrix hadn’t hugged her mother since she was three. She was given a small plush unicorn, her favorite toy until recently. Now there were much more important things than dolls and plushies. 

_What a fitting transition. The last time you were hugged you started your childhood and this marks the end of it; and possibly your freedom._

“Bellatrix, I love you; you know that, right?” Druella asked, pulling away. 

“Of course.”

“I am so proud of you, and your father will be too.”

_Proud, that’s all she can say? You're going to sell away your future for your family and that is all she can say?_


End file.
